11 May 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-05-11 ; Comments *A 80 minute recording of a two hour show is available on File 1. Selected dance and international tracks available on File 2. Sessions *Sleeper #3. Recorded 1996-04-13. The song ‘Nice Guy Eddie’ is not included on the available recording, but is available on the CD Single "Romeo Me ". No other known commercial release. *Gorky’s Zygotic Mynci #3. Recorded 1996-04-21. No known commercial release. The songs 'Meirion Wyllt' and 'Pen Gwag Glas' are not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *Start of show. JP - "wrong shirts, I guess...." a reference to Liverpool being beaten by Manchester City in the FA Cup Final.' # @' *Space Girl Featuring Rebecca B.: Inside (12") Waxhead WH 1104 #''' @''' *Bizzy-B: 16 Track Ting (The Dream Team Re-Lick) (12") BRC 30 John suspects this may be at the wrong speed. It is, so recues at correct speed after a while. ''# @ *'File 1''' cuts in 8 seconds from end of next track. *Portinho: ‘Batumata (Various Artists 2xLP – Batucada: The Sound Of The Favelas)’ Mr Bongo # @ *Sleeper: ‘Dress Like Your Mother’ (Peel Session) *Slam: ‘Free Fall (2xLP – Headstates)’ Soma Quality Recordings # @ *Fall: ‘Das Vulture Ans Ein Nutter-Wain (LP – The Light User Syndrome )’ Jet Records *Colorblind James Experience: ‘A Different Bob (LP – The Colorblind James Experience)’ Fundamental *Mankind: Hard Ears (7") Studio 2000 # @ *Gorky’s Zygotic Mynci: ‘Young Girls Happy Endings’ (Peel Session) *Eilert Pilarm: ‘A Fool Such A I (CD – Greatest Hits)’ Green Pig Productions @ *DJ Rush: ‘Capricorn (12 inch – The Vicious EP)’ Force Inc Music Works # @ *Sleeper: ‘Good Luck Mr Gorsky’ (Peel Session) *Monkey Island: ‘Solid Gold Lies (7 inch )’ Thrill City *Tribulation All Stars: ‘The Book (LP – Redemption Dub – Tribulation Dub Vol 4)’ Word, Sound And Power Music # @ *Fall: ‘Oxymoron (LP – The Light User Syndrome)’ Jet Records :: (tape flip) *Bis: ‘Burn The Suite (7 inch – Bis Vs The DIY Corps)’ Teen-C Recordings *DJ Clarkee: ‘Event Horizon (CD – Rushtria )’ Dance Paradise # @ :: (6:30 news) *FSK: Amon Düül Diskographie (2xLP – International )’ Sub-Up-Records *Viel-Harmoniker: Bayern-Menuett (Lieselotte, laß' uns doch ins Stadiongehn) (v/a CD - Spitzenreiter) Rough Trade @ *Sleeper: ‘Factor 41’ (Peel Session) *Happy Campers: Mysteries (12 inch – White Jazz )’ Sixty Degrees North # @/& *Track Star: ‘True Crime (10 inch – Sometimes What’s The Difference? ) Silver Girl Records *Gorky’s Zygotic Mynci: ‘Patio Song’ (Peel Session) *Hellrazor: ‘'Unknown’' (12 inch ) Breakthrough Records # & *Tracks marked # available on File 2 *Tracks marked @ available on File 3 *Tracks marked £ available on File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-05-11 (incomplete) *2) dat_110.mp3 *3) 1996-05-xx Peel Show LE288 *4) 1996-05-xx Peel Show LE289 ;Length *1) 01:24:33 *2) 4:05:14 (from 0:27:47 to 1:20:45) (to 0:46:39 unique) *3) 1:33:01 (from 42:08) *4) 1:32:50 (to 9:57) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE288 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel May 1996 Lee Tape 288 *4) Created from LE289 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel May 1996 Lee Tape 289 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes